darkoutfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Основные понятия
=Основные Понятия= Эта статья предназначена в основном, для начинающих игроков и в качестве справочного материала для бывалых. Если вы новичок, то рекомендуем вам ознакомиться со статьей "Библия новичка", она поможет вам освоится в мире игры, сделать свои первые шаги к покорению мира. Клавиши управления и ползовательскй интерфейс Управление ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ: Полный список клавиш упраления, использованных в игре вы в любой момент можете получить в главном мею игры. На текущий момент, клавиши управления по своему усмотрению изменять нельзя. Интерфейс Интерфейс в Darkout должен быть знаком большинству игроков, так как его дизайн включает в себя несколько стандартных функций, таких как инвентарь и панель быстрого доступа. Подробнее об этом - написано ниже. Панель быстрого доступа frame|left|Панель быстрого доступа Панель быстрого доступа... доступна! Здесь у нас есть колонка 1, в которой выбрано "AUTO" - то есть автовыбор инструментов и ступеньки.Панель быстрого доступа служит для отображения наиболее часто используемых элементов. Все элементы, за исключением инструментов (таких, как топор, лопата и т.д.) , должны сначала быть размещены на панели действий, прежде чем они смогут быть использованы. После того как вы выбрали колонку на панели действий, Нажимайте левой или правой кнопкой мыши, чтобы активировать элементы в верхней или нижней панели соответственно. При использовании оружия, оружие и боеприпасы к ему должны быть размещены в одной колонке на панели действий. Можно выделить первую ячейку на панели действий. При изменении рельефа местности, 'Auto' слот будет использовать наиболее подходящий инструмент для блока, который вы разрушаете. Например, для копания в грязи он будет автоматически использовать лопату, но при добыче каменя, он будет использовать кирку. Это экономит место на панели действий. Следует отметить, что если у вас есть несколько версий одного и того же инструмента в инвентаре, "AUTO" слот будет использовать самые лучшие. Если вы хотите вручную изменить выбранный инструмент, нажмите на панели чуть выше "AUTO" на оранжевую полоску и выберите нужный инструмент из всплывающего меню. Инвентарь Это то место, куда всё попадает, когда вы крафтите или собираете вещи в мире. Он также имеет "мусорку" - значок в правом нижнем углу, где вы можете перенести предметы, чтобы уничтожить их. Здесь вы также найдете изображение вашего персонажа с дополнительными слотами слева и справа. Левый слот - для различных частей брони, в то время как правый слот - для полезных девайсов, таких как Сапоги с ракетным ускорителем. Важно отметить, что, каждый элемент брони должени находиться в определенном слоте. Например, шлем брони должен быть в верхнем слоте брони, торс в среднем, штаны в нижнем. Крафт (создание предметов) Предметы, которые появляются на правой стороне, как только вы выберите категорию Все рецепты для элементов, которые были разблокированы. Под названием предметов будет список всех компонентов, необходимых для рецепта том числе количествах. Важно отметить, что не все рецепты производят только одна из целевых элементов, часто несколько элементов будет создана, хотя нет никакого способа узнать, сколько целевой пункт рецепт делает без экспериментов. Нажатие на курок справа начнется разработке пункт и некоторые детали имеют количестве окно, где вы можете указать, сколько элементов вы хотите, чтобы обработать от 1 до 300 (максимальное количество элементов, которые могут быть сложены). Если у вас есть все ингредиенты для рецепта, но молотом по-прежнему серый, нажав на курок будет информировать вас о причине. Как правило, это связано с необходимой здания находясь вне диапазона или без двигателя. Следует отметить, что без переключения категорий, кнопка не будет обновляться при добавлении элементов в вашем инвентаре, но все же позволит вам выработать рецепт, когда вы щелкните по нему. Другой полезный совет в том, что вы также будете использовать все элементы в хранилище вокруг вашего характера, а также любые предметы в инвентаре, это избавит вас от необходимости носить с собой клады сырья или утомительно удалить необходимые ингредиенты из вашей кладовой. Как и в исследованиях, у вас есть крафт размер очереди из четырех человек. Это означает, что вы ограничены только 4 очередей, не мгновенный рецепты в то время, хотя, когда ваша очередь заполнена вы не запрещено разработке момент рецепты, такие как деревянные доски. Исследования Очки исследования начисляются за: *Добычу блоков *Крафт предметов (отмеченных звездочкой) *Срубание деревьев, добыча растений. *Размещение некоторых предметов, таких, как факелы. When you unlock a new item, it is added to the crafting menu. Generally, newly researched items which you have not yet built will have their names appearing in orange text. This means that when you build this item for the first time, it will contribute progress towards unlocking the next research tier. It is possible to check which items will help in this way by looking for the text 'Not crafted, crafting this item will help towards unlocking new blueprints' underneath the item description. You can view how close you are to unlocking the next tier at any time by looking at the bar which appears directly above the crafting queue. Note that not being able to craft an item does not prevent you from using it if you manage to find it as a random drop. Статус frame|Статусная панельBadly hurt and in a world full of darkness, this grim status bar does not bode well for our survivor. Oh look, it's almost lunch time!This window appears in the top centre of the screen and is always visible, it displays three pieces of information. On the left, the amount of illumination radiating from your character is displayed which directly correlates to how quickly a shadow beast will turn white and become vulnerable to normal damage. In the centre, the time of day is displayed. On the right, the amount of darkness in the world is shown, this value decreases as more of the world is covered in light. =Добыча= Of course, you won't be able to craft or research much without mining. Mining is very simple in Darkout, simply select the first slot in the action bar and left click on the terrain you wish to mine. If you wish to mine out a back wall, simply shift click, note however that this requires a sledge hammer which is not part of your starting kit. More difficult materials will take longer to mine, and some rarer materials cannot be mined without a certain level of tool. There is no ingame warning about this, it will simply allow you to strike the same block repeatedly with no effect. If you find that you cannot mine out a particular piece of terrain, also be sure to check that there are is nothing growing on it as these blocks will be un-mineable until the growing object is harvested.Pressing M key will change the number of blocks you mine, alternating from 1 to 3. If you keep selected the "All" option in the possition 0 of the action bar, it will use the proper tool to mine the material you want to deal with. =Бой= In Darkout, combat is not only key to survival, it is also an important part of the research gathering process. Many of the higher tier items (and some of the lower ones too) require parts which can only be found by eliminating enemies. Монстры All of the monsters in Darkout, with the exception of Jellies, are shadow monsters. How they came to exist on the planet is unknown and there are many different types from wolves and spiders to creatures which have some human features. Learning how to deal with these creatures and where they appear will be key in surviving and making the most of the Darkout world. Спаунинг As mentioned above, the majority of monsters in the world are creatures made of shadow essence. It's not a big stretch then to imagine that these creatures only spawn in darkness. As such, any areas which you want to keep free from monsters (such as your base) should be kept fully lit at all times. In early parts of the game, it can also be advisable to try and keep your mines lit as you gather resources. You start out with 10 glow-sticks which are perfect for this task as they can be placed as required and subsequently removed. Any places that you intend to be visiting regularly, however, should be kept lit if at all possible. Monsters early in the game can kill you with relative ease and more powerful ones appear later on, so having important map areas lit is always a good idea. Сражение You may be feeling invincible with your newly crafted sword and your leather suit 2, but sadly it takes more than that to even scratch a shadow beast. Before a shadow beast becomes vulnerable to normal damage, they must first be exposed to a certain amount of light damage. Once you have done enough light damage to a creature, it will turn white and can then be safely attacked with your trusty sword or bow and arrow. Doing light damage to a creature can be accomplished by either having them exposed to light for a time or by using a weapon which does light damage (even a torch will do). As such, the most valuable weapons in the game are those that do a reasonable amount of both types of damage such as a pistol with incendiary bullets or a bow with fire-arrows. As such, your starting glow sticks are more precious to you than many of the normal damage weapons you can craft early in the game. Лечение No matter how well prepared you think you are, how many glowsticks you have or just how damn awesome your character may be, chances are you will eventually be killed. Death has many forms in the world of Darkout, shadow monsters being the obvious but also falling from large heights or even drowning helplessly in a tar pit may prove even more effective at ending our lone survivors life. Don't worry, however, as the only consequence of dying is a simple respawn. If you have slept in a bed you will spawn next to it (the last one you placed, if you placed more than one), if you haven't you will spawn back at your starting location. It's not all sunshine and roses though, as you spawn back with half health and early game, it can be quite difficult to heal. Sleeping in your bed is the most obvious method of getting back on your feet, but this takes a long time. It's often a good idea to get your character to sleep while you queue up research and craft items, so try to make sure your bed is close to your crafting buildings if possible. Later in the game, this becomes less of an issue as some armour sets will heal you much faster than your bed, and there are also consumables which can restore some of your precious health. =Строительство= frame|Начальная базаOur brave survivor awakens in her newly constructed wooden shelter. Note the importance of light to prevent the spawning of monsters inside and around her home.One of the most creative aspects of playing Darkout is definitely the building. Do you want to live in a small wooden shack or a huge tower, an underground research facility or a cloud city? You can do any of these and more during your many playthroughs. In this area you are only limited by your own imagination and of course availability of construction material! Переработка материалов Unlike some sandbox games, raw materials must first be refined before they can actually be placed in the world ('built'). Anything you dig out of the ground has to be turned into building material, if that's what you want to use it for. There are essentially two types of blocks you can use for building, walls and back-walls. Generally, each raw material will allow you to refine it into at least one type of wall and one type of back-wall. Walls are blocks which appear in the foreground layer and will actually collide with the player and other world entities. You can stand on them, place buildings on them and most importantly, hide from monsters behind them. Some materials may even be refined into floor tiles, these are only aesthetically different from standard wall tiles but are designed specifically to appear like flooring. Back-walls appear in the background layer, they provide decoration but do not collide with any objects in the world although certain game items such as Sockets must be placed on a back wall. Back walls are typically used to define the interior of a structure and later tiers of back wall come in many different styles, these are sometimes referred to as 'wall panels'. To refine a raw material, simply look for the 'wall', 'floor', 'back wall' or 'wall panel' item which corresponds to the material you want to use and the type of block you wish to place. The following is a list of raw materials which may be refined into construction blocks: *Dirt *Stone *Wood *Copper Bar *Iron Bar *Platinum Bar *Titanium Bar NOTE: When refining construction material, bear in mind that you will require far more back wall than standard wall. Also remember that typically each raw material will refine in to multiple placeable blocks. Размещение блоков Once you have your placeable walls, it's a simple matter of assigning them to slots in your action bar. Once you have selected the appropriate slot, remember that left clicking will place the block you've assigned to the top slot, right clicking will place the block you've assigned to the bottom slot. Of course, you can place your construction blocks in any action bar slot you wish, however for convenience it is suggested that your front and back wall are place above/below eachother so you can complete your entire building by only left + right clicking. If you made a mistake, simply mine out the block you placed (see mining). Please note that construction blocks must be placed next to other blocks in the world (either foreground or background). This prevents you from building structures in mid air, but there are no consequences for disconnecting blocks later through mining (no cave-ins, collapses etc). Основы подключения электричества. Wiring and power are more fully addressed in Продвинутые понятия. This section is intended to provide you with enough information to get your first one or two powered buildings operational. Once you have researched and placed the workbench, you will begin coming across more and more devices which require power. For now, it is enough to simply connect your combinator (which produces a small amount of power) to your workbench. In order to do this, you will need some electrical cable and one socket. Place the socket on the wall (NOTE: A back wall must be present for the socket to be built) and place your electrical cable in your action bar. Once this is done, click and drag between the combinator and the socket. This will then place a cable between these two points, repeat the process with your workbench and you should now be able to turn it on! If you can't, double check your wiring and make sure your combinator is turned on (shift + left click) before trying again. See the picture in the Building section for an example of a working workbench to combinator connection, with both devices powered on. Most of the wiring in the game follows this basic idea and should be enough to get you using your first powered devices, but for a more comprehensive guide to power generation and base wiring please refer to the Advanced Concepts guide.